Mushroom Grotto
225px |cost = 3 |set = Galactic |rarity = Uncommon |class = Kabloom |tribe = Mushroom Environment |ability = When you play a Plant here, make a 1 /1 Puff-Shroom with Team-Up in another random lane. |flavor text = Sometimes beautiful things grow out of the darkest places. Ponder that for a few moments.}} Mushroom Grotto is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 3 to play, and its ability makes a on another random lane when a plant is played in it, unless all other non-aquatic lanes are occupied by two plants. Origins It is based on a mushroom-growing grotto. Its name is a combination of “mushroom”, referring to its appearance and ability, and “grotto”, referring to its design and description. The description is a reference to the fact that mushrooms grow in dark places, and may be based on a similar quote by R.M. Drake. Statistics *'Class:' Kabloom *'Tribe:' Mushroom Environment *'Ability:' When you play a plant here, make a with Team-Up in another random lane. *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Uncommon Card description Sometimes beautiful things grow out of the darkest places. Ponder that for a few moments. Update history Update 1.16.10 *Added to the game. Update 1.16.10 * |3 }} Strategy With While Mushroom Grotto makes Puff-Shrooms, which are very weak plants, the true strength of this environment is the sheer number of Puff-Shrooms it can make. Since making plants counts as playing them, Astro-Shroom, Muscle Sprout, and Go-Nuts are able to activate their ability multiple times, making them (and the Puff-Shrooms too in the case of Go-Nuts) very big threats. Other examples of plants that synergize well are those whose ability becomes more effective when there are more plants on the field. Such examples are Buff-Shroom and Pineclone, who are able to make the Puff-Shrooms this environment more powerful. You can take it one step further and play Molekale, resulting in a ton of 5 plants on the field. If you think your opponent will try to wipe the Puff-Shrooms or this environment off, Punish-Shroom will severely penalize your opponent. Since Puff-Shroom has Team-Up, you should have no problem filling the field. To make more Puff-Shrooms at once, play plants that can make Team-Up plants like Pair of Pears or Shroom for Two because they can make two Puff-Shrooms in random lanes compared to only one. That way, you can fill the field faster. If multiple Mushroom Grottos are present, it is possible that a Puff-Shroom will spawn on a Grotto, therefore activating its ability and causing a chain reaction. To make this happen faster, occupy the height lanes. However, you have to be careful against Supernova Gargantuar as it can destroy all of your Puff-Shrooms made from the environment very easily. Against Since Puff-Shrooms are weak with only 1 /1 , try to play area of effect instant-kill or damaging cards, like The Chickening, Weed Spray, Barrel of Deadbeards, or Fireworks Zombie. However, playing any of those when Punish-shroom is on the field is not a good idea. Supernova Gargantuar is much more expensive, but can easily take over all of the Puff-Shrooms made from the environment. You can also replace this environment with one of yours to prevent the plant hero from making swarms easily. Extinction Event is also a good card to use as it is cheap and you can use it after they swarm the field with Puff-Shrooms. Gallery NewGrotto.png|Mushroom Grotto's statistics CosmicMushroomGrotto.jpg|Mushroom Grotto's statistics after being Conjured by Cosmic Mushroom MushroomGrottoGrayedOutUncommonCard.png|Mushroom Grotto's grayed out card MushroomGrottoCardImage.png|Mushroom Grotto's card image Mushroom Grotto Environment.png|HD Mushroom Grotto Mushroom Grotto2.png|Mushroom Grotto’s textures (1) Mushroom Grotto.png|Mushroom Grotto’s textures (2) 3grottos.jpg|Three Mushroom Grottos on the field while Nightcap poses his winning animation Old Mushroom Grotto Conjured by Photosynthesizer.png|Mushroom Grotto's statistics after being Conjured by Photosynthesizer Mushroom Grotto Conjured by Cosmic Mushroom.png|Mushroom Grotto conjured by Cosmic Mushroom mushroomgrottocard.jpg|Mushroom Grotto's card Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Mushroom cards